Night and Day and Snake and Lion
by Lady Shadow Howl
Summary: I'm a new author from my old one... WAnna know why look inside at the notice... My chapters will be up soon and I'll fix this summary. Has Harry and Draco in it. MAJOR HARACTER DEATH!!! Love Hate suspious minds... Look inside soon!
1. Notice

****

NOT AN UPDATE

Just a notice…

I am pleased to announce that after months and years of a vacation from writing, I've come back to my love in life, but how I could have left it I don't know… I will be updating both stories very soon, though the chapters will be shorter… 

I'm just going to promise the chapters to you now… Just wait till this weekend… I promise that at least one of these will be updated with a chapter…

Also, since after those years I have forgotten everything but my stories… so I'm changing my name…. ^.~

THANK YOU!!! XOXOXOXO

Raven Griffin 

or 

now 

Lady Shadow Howl


	2. Chapter One

Night and Day;

Snake and Lion

**__**

A/n: Oh, and before I forget. Vamprée _is an original (as far as I can tell, if not please review or e-mail me and tell me!) piece of fiction that of which I have created. It is pronounced _Vam – pree. _I hope it helps you! ^^_

****

Disclaimer: Vamprée is of my own making, and the characters and situations are being borrowed from the one J. K. Rowling and they are not mine. Unless, of course, if you count the new characters, THOSE are mine. I own everything about them. The information here is totally made up and if you do recognise anything, then I have no clue where. These situations just come to me, but some bong me in the head too hard… ^^

This chapter, suddenly is going to take a drastic slide from where I was planning it to go as its 7 o' clock and I'm wide eyed awake. I have some many possibilities… ^^

One of These Days

__

One of these days I'm going to show them,

What's exactly behind this mask,

I'll find a way, but until then,

I'll deal with the task.

One of these days they're going to love Me_,_

Not this image that they see,

I won't be their saviour that they force to confront He_,_

My soul will finally be set free.

One of these day's I will destroy the Evil,

If I can stop Him _before he stops me,_

I'll make it to where he's too feeble,

While I drink my afternoon tea.

One of these days I shall prove personally,

Finish what has already begun,

But I may not be able to curse the non-ally,

But finish him in fun.

The Moonlight Also Brightens My Night

__

As my cold heart begins to melt,

The moonlight also brightens my night.

Feelings are ordering to be felt,

Bringing with them what I require to fight.

That witty Gryffindor clears my darkness,

The moonlight also brightens my night.

I begin to think about the other side, 

For all my life I've been living a lie.

Wondering if I'm on the right,

The moonlight also brightens my night.

That maybe I should let myself be loved,

Maybe for once be hugged.

To have darkness in my sight,

The moonlight also brightens my night.

I was told to never be good,

Though now I am wondering if I indeed should.

That blasted girl might be sneaking under my defences,

The moonlight also brightens my night.

I think, soon I shall be back to my senses,

Along with that witty Gryffindor Firelight…

The moonlight also brightens my night.

The End of the Beginning

****

Chapter One

Draco sat silently in the den of Malfoy Manor, brooding on what had happened at the train station. He and his thug friends had woken up hours later after his last meeting with Harry Potter and his friends. He flinched as he remembered when he awoke and had felt the after affects of the curses, jinxes, and spells cast upon him. He had looked up into the cold angry eyes of his father, Lucias Malfoy. He had snarled at him and grabbed him under his arm, dragging him to the lustrous car parked in the Muggle World. 

Draco was pretty sure that Crabbe and Goyle's parents had done the same. He knew that he would be punished, for not beating 'That Damned Potter'. He was rethinking his life at the moment, until his father came back. He still hadn't seen his mother, though he had an idea of where she was. He brooded over his live a while more.

__

I don't really want to have the Dark Mark. But I haven't a choice. He thought, bitterness seeping into his mind. _I don't want a master. I don't _want _to be _evil_! I want to be normal. _

Rid the mask, and revile the true _me. Get away from the wretched name 'Malfoy'! _He closed his eyes in helplessness. He sighed and thoughts drifted to thoughts of Hermione Granger. For unknown reasons, his pulse fluttered and his heart jumped slightly, and he wondered at the cause. 

For all he had done was think of Granger. He was jostled out of his thoughts though from the slamming of the French doors, custom made for their manor. It was his seething father, probably here to punish him for the happenings on the train. He inwardly winced at the anger coming off his father. Thanking whatever Gods were up there that his father couldn't read his mind, he waited for the pain of the Unforgivable, and the unavoidable painful evening…

Draco opened his eyes painfully, thankful that the punishment had ended quickly. He could partially remember that Father had told him, after his punishment, that he would soon be getting his Mark. He shuttered. He painfully sat up, looking around and seeing that he was now in his bedroom. Knowing that the door was magically locked to where he wouldn't be allowed out until the morn, he went too the wide balcony window. Slowly opening the glass doors with crystal handles, he stepped out onto the balcony.

He loved the view he had from the balcony. It overlooked the mountains near the Malfoy Manor. He always got to see the sunsets. He never enjoyed the sunrises. He also stared up at the night skies on nights that he could. 

He looked up at the night sky, watching the twinkling stars shine, as the moon looked on. Soon he sat, still looking up into the sky, thoughts again residing on Granger—_no_, he thought, _Hermione_. He closed his eyes, a picture of the girl within reach in his mind's eyes. Though he had noticed during Fourth Year, he hadn't wanted to admit it. He sighed…

__

A Month Later…

Draco kneeled on one knee, in front of the hideous monster. _And Potter fought with him? _He inwardly cursed every bone inside his father's body. Suddenly a spidery-fingered hand raised his bowed, unmasked face. He looked up into the blood red eyes of his future 'Master.' 

They held no warmth, no emotion except fondness of the pain he was undoubtedly going to be put under. He barely held back a shudder as he traced a line starting from his forehead to his jaw. The monster grinned coldly at him.

"So Lucias' son has finally come of age to accept the Mark. Yesss, I can see the Veela and Vamprée blood in him." The Dark Lord barely whispered. Draco had a sudden flash of confusion. _Vamprée? Veela? _

Since when… Voldemort had seen his confusion before Draco could promptly hide it in his expressionless face. Anger suddenly flared in the monster's face, unfathomable to Draco though, he was still lost in his thoughts. The Dark Lord turned around. _Almost certainly to talk to Father_, Draco thought.

"You didn't _tell _him Lucias? Damn you! _Crucio_!" shouted the Dark Lord angrily. Draco broke out of his contemplations as his father screamed and thrashed in pain. His winced as the blond haired mans shouts became much higher after almost a minute.

Suddenly the curse was taken off, but he still writhed and thrashed; though the screams turned to groans. Draco looked stonily at his father, drilled into him not to show any signs of emotion at a very young age. When his father shakily got up he went to his knee's, kissing the trimmings of the Dark Lord's robes, almost pathetically humble. His father stood up on shaky legs and hurried to the other side of him. Draco kept his gaze averted.

"The Vamprée blood is more pronounced. It comes from Narcissa correct? And the Veela from you, Lucias. Only the hair colouring, pale skin, and the cat-like flexes. But the Vamprée is more dominant. 

"I'm surprised that that fool Dumbledore hasn't noticed. The sharper cheekbones, more pointed. The tall lean build. Tell me. Has he tried his Wandless magic from that side Lucias?" 

From Lucias' shake of his head the Dark Lord hissed in irritation. "I'm beginning to wonder if you haven't told Draco anything in life Lucias…" Voldemort turned back to Draco, cold eyes tracing him as he walked around Draco, stopping and staring at Draco's birthmark. He traced it as well. "The Broken Moon… 

"Well, that mark is present I see. Now along with the Dark Mark. You Draco, will play a big role in the coming War, and treason is Death, do you understand?" Voldemort demanded. Draco gulped and nodded. Voldemort shoved him to the ground, and Draco froze waiting.

"I asked, 'Do you understand?' " Voldemort hissed angrily at the boy on the ground. Draco blocked out a shiver.

"Yes Master." He finally answered, his voice not wavering and breaking the silence, his voice, musical probably from the Veela blood in him, being carried into the night...

The night he had gotten the night was on Potter's birthday, his 'Master' had said. After he had heard he had Veela blood a block had seemed to disappear and right away he had his powers. His Vamprée blood, though, had had no idea how to control his powers. It seemed that because of his mixed heritage that everyone looked at him in awe and fear in the Death Eater ranks. His father had never had that since of respect. 

Draco ignored it best he could. He had already gotten his school things and tomorrow he would go back to the school. He rubbed the Dark Mark absentmindedly as he sat on his balcony. He had the night he had gotten the Mark and was home, went straight to the library. The House Elves, after banging their heads almost in from being seen, were asked by him to find all books on the Vamprée and Veela and also mixed bloodlines. 

They had quickly done so, twisting their ears the whole time before Draco ordered them to stop. They aimed to please their Wizarding Family quickly. Within moments books upon books of the subjects were stacked evenly and balanced on a table, similar to the Hogwarts Library. He had quickly skimmed through the books. Only one really helped him any.

It was called _The Prophesies and Encyclopedia of Mixed Blood Purebloods_ by Iswich Tedblood. 

__

In the chance that a Veela and a Vamprée come together, the mixing of their blood, though not stopping the wizard or witch being Pureblood, it does risk chance of him being found out. The Vamprée is a much powerful magical person, and are recognised by the sharpness of their features, the grey eyes, the lean tall build, more cat likeness such as the more catlike eyes, able to see better in the dark, and senses more keen and aware. The Veela in the witch or wizard makes them highly attractive and they are easily able to attract the mate of their choosing. The only problem of the Veela-Vamprée witch or wizard makes it to where they mate for life and the birthmark on them can find them out. It can be anywhere from under their eyelid to near the most private of places. 

The birthmark is called the Broken Moon. The mixing of bloods of each creature make the said person very rare and more sought after. His or hers blood can heal all wounds when mixed in a potion. Or if mixed in a poison, it is most deadly. The skin, if cut off, instantly hardens like leather and can be made into pouches or the like. 

A lock of hair can bring even the worst off person into riches. The eye can give the worst of Seer's great power in the Third Eye. A tooth can make a hag turn into the most beautiful of women. A piece of bone can keep the person in good health for years, even far enough to make them practically immortal. But just like the Unicorn, if slain, then a curse befalls on the person. 

The idea's listed become half-worthless. The Veela-Vamprée does not bleed normally. Their blood, instead of silvery or red, is golden. The Veela part of he or she makes them immune to several curses and magical creatures such as other Veela. It is rare that a Veela-Vamprée such need blood, but once in their life. 

The blood must come from their True Love's body. Their true love must give it willingly, or the price is death to the Mixed Blood. For every Veela-Vamprée there shall always be a True Love. If the Veela-Vamprée doesn't find his True Love, then they may go on rampage to do so. The powers and inheritance of the Veela-Vamprée does not take into affect pending the Mixed Blood's age reaches fifteen to seventeen. 

When joined together the first time and the True Love gives her or his blood willingly, his or her fangs first appear and grow. When he or she bite the True Love they leave an everlasting mark, but is unnoticed by most. She or He is branded her or his for life and it is similar to werewolves when they mate. Its like leaving his or her scent on his or her in mark of territory to other's but as there is only one True Love for every Veela- Vamprée its seen and viewed as slightly useless And this is very important as there is, **only** one. In any of the years, the powers can come…

He was shocked at what he found. If ever found out by the wrong person he could be killed in a heartbeat and not even considered afterwards. He had taken the book from the library, leaving the mess for the House Elves to clean. He numbly went to his room that night and ever since he had become jumpy. That is until he slept. 

But even then he was wary…

The next day he walked stonily into the wall separating him from the train to take him to his sanctuary, Hogwarts. It was the only place that he was safe from his father. The only place that he allowed to feel safe in. He gulped for air worriedly, patting down his hair slightly to hide the Mark. He was terrified of anyone learning of it. 

He had already planned to go straight to Dumbledore and tell him of his deeds. He had already decided that e couldn't handle being evil after that night. So he tried to look at it from an optimistic view, thinking of all the good he'd do doing it. He hadn't even whispered his plan out loud, because as they say 'Walls have eyes and ears too.' He knew the House Elves were ordered to come straight to his father if something was even uttered. 

His mother would do no good, as she was a mindless zombie for Lucias as far as he was concerned. He had planned it all out in his head, easily finding setbacks, and ways for comebacks, perfecting his plan as best he knew how. As he made his way, absentmindedly as he was, he seemed to have been giving off some Veela magic because many women, mothers _and _students (girls of course) stared at him as he absentmindedly walked. Of course with his stupid thug-like _friends_, Crabbe and Goyle (who was seeming to be caught up into the magic of the Veela, which would have made even the toughest person shudder in horror), onto the train, not even noticing. He made his way to the second to last compartment. 

He watched silently as the servants loaded the compartment with their belongings. He sat down on the seat nearest to the window. Goyle, still staring at him sat on the seat in front of him Crabbe by his side. Still brooding he ignored the stupid thick Slytherin's as they groaned in their language that only fools could understand. _They aren't loyal to me, but my father and Voldemort. So I can't say anything to them as they might tell somehow. Now—_

But he was broken from his train of thoughts when the compartment opened up and the Trolley Witch spoke.

"Anything off the trolley dearies?" she smiled a bit forcefully. Though he knew she didn't want to because they were usually snobby, he decided to change that. He got up, letting his smile become warm and more genuine.

"Yes Miss. Thank you. Well, take the lot." He said this, though unwillingly and accidentally using some of his Veela. She smiled warmly at him, her eyes slightly glossy. He took everything off the carts, giving her the money, she giggling slightly, and the Trolley refuelled. 

She waved shyly goodbye and walked, slightly uneven, away; pushing the trolley with her. Neither lackey noticed, they were too thick. He let loose a sigh, as he finally was able to put a stopper to the magic flowing. Goyle also finally stopped staring, though Draco ignored it, hiding quickly his disgusted look. He wordlessly dropped the candy on the seats, and sat back down, listlessly staring out the window, watching scenery go by…

Harry looked out the window. Something was missing. Something wasn't normal. He just couldn't place it. He hadn't noticed it at first, but he did now. 

It was in the back of his mind but he couldn't grab the elusive thought, dancing just out of his reach. He turned to sleeping Ron and quietly reading Hermione. He was positive that they saw the bruises and knew what they thought the bruises were and from whom. He had tried to hide it well, but couldn't… Sighing he turned back to the window. 

Over the summer he had changed a lot. For one thing, he was much, much, _much _more taller than ever. He was even taller than Ron's height, which was six foot six. He was now a towering seven feet and two inches. At first he had been shocked at the difference. He had only noticed that he had out heightened both Dudley and Vernon that summer. 

He had noticed that he kept hitting his head in the door jam, but put it off as his height, thinking that he was only six feet or so. He had noticed that his father was much taller than his mother in the pictures he had so he waved it aside. He had also become much more muscular, though embarrassing him with the fact that girls giggled everywhere he went. He had allowed his hair to grow long and now tied it into a ponytail, much like Bill's. It was to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin that he wouldn't let her cut it quickly before he boarded the train. He had gotten new clothes because Dudley's hand-me-downs just wouldn't fit. 

They hadn't wanted him walking around in his robes so they had had to. He now wore faded denim jeans, riding low on his hips and a cotton T-shirt. He had gotten five pairs of faded jeans and six shirts, all white. He had gotten cheap socks and a pair of cheap tennis shoes. Also new briefs and boxers, nothing more, nothing less. 

Everything, if possible, second hand. Harry had no problem with that. He actually liked the clothes. Though they had made him more of a 'Charmer' as he had overheard girls saying once. He had tried to say away from them, though it seemed to do no good. 

He had soon, near the end of the summer, learned that, if he used a smile towards any woman, except Petunia of course, he could get anything. Spending most time outdoors and doing yard work for the neighbourhood, if he asked with a charming smile for something like a soda, they wouldn't say no. If he wanted some food they, blushing like schoolgirls with their crush and giggling like mad, gave it to him and with a kiss on the cheek. Though he knew it was rude, he enjoyed it immensely but tried to be reasonable. Many women, mothers of course, had even tried to fix him up with their daughters. 

He had gone out with a few, but politely declined anything after two dates. Within those dates he learned a lot about being good with love and the loving part. When he had walked through the Muggle part of King's Cross-station he had actually had to keep covered as not to draw attention so he could get onto the train. He had, after choosing the compartment, went to wait for the Weasley's and Hermione. He had grinned appealingly at the girls walking by, and slowly looked away when boyfriends and a few husbands glared at him. 

He leaned against a wall nonchalantly and was looking at everyone with a smile, but he had still been guarded, keeping a close eye out for any possible danger. He had watched with narrowed eyes as Malfoy, not even watching where he was going, passed by, not even looking at Harry. He noticed that a lot of the attention he had gotten was switched from him to Malfoy. He didn't want to admit it, but he was, not to sound anything like he was gay, handsome in his own way. He thanked the lucky stars the attention was off him. 

He then noticed Hermione and the Weasley's. Well, actually he had caught a red colour in the edge of his sight, telling him that the Weasley's, red hair and all were there. He waved at them happily, running towards them. They had starred at him like they had never seen him before, until he had sighed in exasperation, and had lifted up his fringe of bangs and shown the scar. Mrs. Weasley had been so happy to see him, but in vexation when he wouldn't part with his ponytail. 

Then she had gone on and on about how tall his was now. He had smiled at her charmingly and she had sighed in happiness, cooing over him still for ten more minutes before they had had to run to catch the starting to leave train. Harry had been questioned and answered guardedly, but not to where they saw. He didn't want to say the wrong things. They had then settled in and this was now how they were.

Harry pulled up his sleeve and looked at the tattoo he had gotten during one of his dates. His date had gotten one too, but something her mother would never notice or try to look. He had gotten a lone wolf one, black fur and eyes green, a similar colour to his own. His date, the town's own Reverend's daughter, Mary Anderson had gotten an angel right under her breasts so no one would be able to see it unless she said so. She had seemed to not be so innocent when he had taken her on a drive to through the countryside, borrowing the Dursley's car, of course without asking. 

She hadn't been so innocent he had found out later… He grinned at the memory. He had of course brought he home at exactly eleven as not to get her parents angry. He had talked with her parents for an hour, thanking them for their hospitality and Mary had been all smiles towards him. He had kissed her softly as a fare-the-well. 

On the terrace he had kissed her once more, telling her goodbye, and not looking back. She had been smiling, and he knew she knew he was really saying goodbye for real. He was glad he had been able to leave her with no regrets and a smile. Many of the girls had taken it just as well. But a few had been sad to see him go. 

The Dursley's hadn't even noticed his absence, so engrossed they were to the show on the telly. He had walked up to his room, fed the sleeping Hedwig and had slept easily. The Dursley's were now totally terrified of him, not doing anything but stay away right after his growth spurt. He had everything in his room and they didn't come near it if they could help it. He had enjoyed this silence and hadn't even tried to hide the fact he knew why they were ignoring him.

Suddenly he sat straight up in the train's seat. Malfoy! That's who was missing! He hadn't tried to bother them at all yet… _I wonder why. _He thought in wonderment. 

He shrugged it off and sighed. Suddenly the door opened. He whipped out his wand automatically, pointing it at the person. '_Constant Vigilance!' _the voice of the fake Moody shouted in his head. There was a gasped shock as the person saw the wand trained at herself. 

__

Wait a minute… HERSELF? Harry thought in shock, allowing his wand and arm to slowly drop. It was the Trolley Witch. He blushed at her shocked face. Clearing his throat nervously, he smiled.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I thought you were somebody else. Please forgive me… I didn't mean to do that." He said in a remorseful voice. He noticed Hermione starring at him from the corner of his eye, but ignored her.

She looked at him, a bit ruffled, but smiled warmly again when she looked at him. She cleared her throat, as if signalling that she had easily erased the incident from her mind.

"That's quite alright… Your just like that Moody man, I remember when he was a student here… Always jumpy, that one. Well, anything off the trolley dearie? I have a new item. It's called _Blueberry_ _flavoured_ _Chatting Firebolt's_, guaranteed to speed up your talking speed." The witch asked politely, slightly blushing as Harry increased his polite smile. He nodded, asking for some of everything. She readily gave it to him, telling him it was no charge. Hermione was still starring at him, as he tasted the new candy. He promptly ignored her until he was asked a question.

"Harry? Are you an Enticer?" Hermione suddenly asked out of the blue. Ron had still not woken up. He looked at her in puzzlement.

"A what? I've never heard of that before… Why? Why do you ask?" Harry asked in confusion. _I wonder what it mean's? _Harry thought quietly.

"An Enticer… It's a male who charm's women and sometimes, if they are interested in the same gender, men. And from the look on your face you have no idea… Oh well, I have a book somewhere. Hold on. 

"Let me search for it—" She was interrupted when the loud voice on the speaker said that they were pulling into the Hogsmade train station. They hurriedly woke Ron, and pulled on their hats and, Hermione leaving, they changed into their uniforms and robes. They then filed out of the train and, waving to the happy Hagrid, they went and clambered into a horseless carriage, Harry ignoring the stares easily. 

Ron seemed to be either too daft or oblivious…

Albus looked at the two young men as they drew attention to themselves without trying. Every single girl in the room was either looking at Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy. He grinned secretly. He knew that Harry was an Enticer, but wondered about Draco. He wasn't certain, but something told him that he would have a visit from both Harry and Draco that evening. 

He looked around more, noticing, with a slight sigh and frown, that a few people were missing and a few children were red-eyed. It all came down to Voldemort. He was always to blame. In his time, it was Grindywald _(Spelling?)_ and a little before him it was the evil Lord Callous. There always was a Dark Lord in everyone's times, some, more than others.

Harry seemed a bit ignorant to his abilities, but Draco seemed to be fighting his slightly, trying to take control. He had a hunch that he was part Veela. Sighing he looked around the teachers table. Severus was glaring at everything that moved and dared to breathe. Minerva wasn't there, talking to the First Years, she was. 

She always was too strict. Then came the other staff. Severus and Minerva were both on his left and right, showing of great importance. Felix Flintwick, always the cheerful one, was talking up a storm with Hagrid. He smiled at his clumsy friend. 

He was always willing to place his life in the hands of the half-giant. He was the most kindly and most naïve of the staff, no matter his rugged appearance. Though Dumbledore knew of all his doing, he allowed them to continue only for a little while. Severus, he saw with a note of anxiety, was paler than usual. He deeply regretted ever asking him to return to the Death Eater fold, as he knew that the man disliked being the spy. 

But he would do so for the Light Side until his death, at his own choice. It was sad that the Light Side would not ever know the danger Severus put himself in just to help them. He had a feeling that Severus wouldn't stop even if Albus asked him to, as t was, in his mind, his redemption. It was pitiful to see a man ensnaring himself in his personal living torture. He turned to the Great Hall doors and watched as they were pushed open magically. 

He forced a smile, not wanting to fear the First Years any further…

The woman looked up at the stars. Soon… Soon they both would come. She looked at the hut, close to the trees that she hid in. The Gamekeeper was very nice to the animals in the forest and the Centaurs were mostly friendly with him. 

She was probably the only human living _in _the forest. The Centaurs were very close to her. After all, they were her accepted family. They had found her alone in the forest long ago and had disdainfully taken her in, but soon grew happy to do so. They had taught her everything they knew, and she was very good at reading the stars and predicting. 

She soon would have to meet her first two humans this year, close up. She grinned happily. She was very excited. She then, with one last look turned to look at the stars, looking at their glory and gleam.

"Slowly the two learn of their parts, trying to keep everything at heart… They become friends to the shock of the others, more closer than even brothers… Night and Day complete each they're own, and keep their powers in tone… Falling in love with two lion girls, one with fiery hair and the other with curls… Snake and Lion join the War, going far and wide and away from safe shores… 

"Children they have with their new brides, though they are born into lies… The sake of the world rests on their shoulder, as the world slowly becomes colder… Fire and Ice struggle with the Dark, whom bites and holds on quite like a shark… Defeating whom and who will win the fight? Will it mournfully be the Dark, or surely the Light?" 

She grinned again, and then disappeared back into the wood. Towards what was home…

****

A/n: So? How was it? Was it good? Bad? You tell me if I should continue. Sorry but I had to get the woman in there somehow. This is not only travelling into just their 5th Year you know… I plan to travel farther, maybe when they leave Hogwarts from graduation perhaps? Well, tell me what you think. ^^


End file.
